Me Conformo
by MelinitaLR
Summary: ONEXSHOT dedicado a Leah.-"Dice que una sonrisa mía basta para alegrar su día. -Sé que es poco, muy poco más… pero con eso me conformo… yo"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos.

**N/A:** Oh!!! Nuevo onexshot, la verdad que todo esto de escribir surgió por este onexshot, pero no lo pude terminar hasta hoy, es exclusivamente de Leah. La verdad que en el libro no me caía muy bien, pero al final vi que todos quedaban medianamente felices menos ella, porqué?? Así que ahora soy team Leah , jaja vamos por un final feliz para ella , aunque este no lo es.

Espero que les gusten besos.

* * *

**Me Conformo**

¡¡Sí!!, Otra vez vacaciones de verano, ¿genial no? (nótense mi sarcasmo).

Era en estos momentos cuando me arrepentía de ser tan buena alumna en el colegio.

Pero… ¿Qué iba hacer? En la escuela ya nadie se quería acercar al la pobre chica licántropo. Así que tome como único escape para NO volverme "la loca solitaria", el dedicarme pura y exclusivamente a los libros. Lo que ayudo a que mis calificaciones mejoraran y tuviera todo mi verano libre.- ¡Psss! algo bueno me tenía que salir de todo esto- Inconcientemente una sonrisa se dibujo mi cara, mientras miraba por la ventana las rosas blancas que mamá había cuidado todo el invierno.

Quienes creía que eran mis amigas, las verdaderas- si claro, el sarcasmo fluía- cuando se enteraron de que yo…, de que yo, era rara, dejaron de hablar automáticamente, y los chicos, ¡bueno! ¿Quién se quiere relacionar con la chica lobo? , definitivamente NADIE. Ni los licántropos se me acercan ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo un chico normal?- Y ahí estaba, otra la extraña punzada que me oprimía el corazón.-Suspire-Mí manada…, mi pequeña y querida manada, no es que me queje de ellos, pero…los entiendo, yo tampoco querría acercarme a la voluble e irritante Leah.

¡Son vacaciones! ¿quién quiere quedarse a charla con la gruñona?, y… Teniendo en cuenta que todos tienen sus pareja, quien me iba a cambiar su tiempo con su imprimada, para estar conmigo. La respuesta era clara y sencilla. Nadie.

Bueno; así es como yo, Leah Clearwaters termine mi tarde de viernes sola en casa .Insisto no me estoy quejando, pero a veces…

Los pequeños golpecitos en la puerta lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos… ¡Por suerte!- Grite mentalmente- No soportaría estar más patética, sola y desconsolada, y…teniendo pena de mis misma ¿La antigua Leah no era así? ¿No?

Me dirigí a la puerta al encuentro de un digno visitante. Tome el pomo y abrí lentamente la puerta ¡Wuoo! ¡Valla sorpresa!.

En la puerta de mi casa, sobre la alfombrita color verde musgo, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que mi prima, Emily. Lucia un hermoso vestido corto, de color rosa. Era sencillo pero en ella, el vestido parecía uno muy elegante digno para tomar el té en un costoso café, en su rostro traía una sonrisita forzada y sus ojos vagaban desde el interior de la casa hasta mi cara. Bruscamente bajo su cabeza, como pidiendo perdón o incomoda ¿Quién sabe? Talvez sea el hecho de la que estoy viendo sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Oh! Emily, lo siento, ¿Cómo estás ?Hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitas…- Dije con voz alegre. Era cierto, desde su accidente con Sam (el cual le costó su hermoso rostro), ella no salía mucho por las calles, y mucho menos a visitarnos. En realidad a la única que evitaba visitar era "a mí" y no a mi familia.

Después de terminar mi relación, con quien es ahora su novio e imprimado. Nuestra relación de primas, casi hermanas, nunca más fue la misma. Ella ahora es feliz, y estaba agradecida por eso, pero… ella era feliz con quien yo alguna vez soñé una eternidad.

- ¡Pasa, a delante! Estoy sola en casa, si busca a Seth o a mamá, tendrás que esperas unos minutos, tu sabes que cuando….- no pude terminar la oración ya que mi prima se apresuro a interrumpirme.

-No Leah, la verdad… –dudo un poco antes de volver a hablar- A la que en realidad busco es a ti. – y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisita forzada que tanto conocía, acompañada de un susurro.

-¿Qué, a mi? Eh… no te lo tomes a mal Emily , pero nosotras últimamente, eh…- ¿Qué le decía? que me hacia mal verla tan feliz y enamorada con quien yo alguna vez ame, emm… no ella ya lo sabe.

-Emily, es que nosotras ya no hablamos como antes, como cuando éramos pequeñas, pues es ...Que me sorprende que me buscaras ahora- Le dije tratando de ocultar mi cara de sorpresa y asombro Cuando vi que su rostro moreno se tornaba triste, me apresure a aclara la situación.

-¡Prima! no me lo tomes a mal, para mi es una gratar sorpresa que me hallas venido a ver. Sabes… últimamente me estado aburriendo demasiado- Dije mientras le hacia señas para que nos sentáramos en la sala, ella en el sillón de color caoba frente a mí y yo simplemente me deje caer en una simple silla.

-¡Jajaja!-otra sonrisa forzada- Es verdad, Sam y los chicos, también se han estado quejando de eso, creo… que le dicen "falta de acción ", dicen extrañar el peligro y las luchas por estos lados. Pero no creí que tu también te quejarías, pensé que disfrutarías de este tiempo para relajarte.- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos como buscando algo más, definitivamente esta conversación me iba a asustar un poco-

-Pues sí, es que no tengo mucho que hacer últimamente- Le dije restándole importancia con las manos.

-¡¡¡¡Fantástico!!!!!!- Exclamo con un saltito en el sillón y una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa de las verdaderas, de las que extrañaba en ella.

-¿Humm?- la mire extrañada, no sabía si gritarle, o ponerme a llorar por su reacción.

-¡Oh… sí Leah! , la verdad es que te venia visitar para hacerte una propuesta, claro si tú quieres- Dijo algo dudosa.

-¿Una propuesta?- fruncí el entrecejo- De qué hablas Emily- le pregunte

-Es que, es… Por fin, por fin –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón para arrodillarse frente a mí y tomarme las manos- Es que…, por fin, ¡¡por fin!! ¡Sam me pidió ser fuera su _esposa_!

Creo que si no estaba sentada, de seguro me hubiera desplomado al suelo. Estaba en lo correcto esto no me gustaba.

Trate de componer mi expresión de dolor, trague el nudo e mi garganta, y luche contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Emily te felicito…-quise darle la mejor de las sonrisas y alégrame por ella ¡Lo juro! pero solo salió un mueca angustiosa mueca en mi rostro.

Sabía que tenía que alégrame, por mi prima y Sam. Total… ya asía tiempo que me había resignado a perderlo, a suprimir todos mis sentimientos para que ni él, ni los demás los leyeran cuando nos transformábamos. Y hasta ahora se me había dado muy bien, tanto… que hasta algunas veces yo también me olvidaba de… de que alguna vez estuve enamorada.

Pero cuando llega tu prima radiante, para decirte que se casará con quien tú alguna vez amaste, todo ese muro de concreto que le había puesto a mis sentimientos se desploma ante mis ojos cristalinos, llenos de angustia.

-¡Oh! Leah, de verdad –dijo mi prima, casi en un susurro- De verdad te parece bien, estás segura de- Me apresure a interrumpirla, yo ya no quería escuchar el mismo discurso de que todos estaban dolidos por mi, por no haber sido correspondida en el amor… y mucho menos lo quería escuchar de ella.

Me sorbe la nariz, mientras me tragaba las lagrimas, levante mi cabeza y le dije- No Emi, no tienes nada más que decir, se que tú que… que tú lo amas y el ¿bueno? que decir, el es tú imprimado .El ama hasta el suelo que pisas- Hable mientras ella se levantaba del suelo para sentarse a mi lado.

-Pero prima- Se quejo- Yo no podría ser feliz, sabiendo que tú, aun sientes algo por el , ¡No puedo , tu no lo mereces! – lo ultimo me lo dijo casi en un gritito de angustia

-Escucha Emi- Dije firmemente- Si tú lo amas, esta todo bien, no digo que si el te ama por que estoy más que segura que es así. He visto sus pensamientos ¿recuerdas?-le dije con una sonrisa, apuntando a mi cien con mis dedos- A demás tÚ eres su imprimada, y no hay nada, ni nadie que pueda ir contra eso. Así es como debe pasar. Así qué, prima solo me resta felicitarte y desearles que sean muy… muy felices.

-Oh!-dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- No sabes lo feliz que soy, ahora si puedo ser verdaderamente feliz, sabiendo que no te haré daño- habló mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus profundos ojos- ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes llegará al fin tú verdadero príncipe azul, tu imprimado… - dijo mientras unía nuestras manos.

Solo me limite a asentir y a tragarme el nudo que tenia en la garganta y que me impedía respirar. Con ese simple acto, volaron los pocos vestigios que quedaban de un amor no correspondido.

-Ah Leah- dijo bajito mientras bajaba la cabeza para esquivar mi mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Emi?

-Es que hay algo más, es algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más? dime- le pregunte con un toque de ansiedad, e intriga.

-Es que como es mi boda- Esa simple palabra asía que se me encogiera el corazón- Te quería pedir que fueras… ¿Qué fueras mi dama de honor?- Dijo en un susurro.

¿Qué? Además de asistir a su flamante boda, tenía que pasar por el martirio de ser su dama de honor ¿Quién, yo? Acaso, no había nadie más… definitivamente ese día se iba a convertir en un infierno y lo recordaría para toda la vida.

-Pero Emily, estas segura, va… digo, no querrás que fuera otra, otra de tus amigas.

-Otra ¿Cómo quien?- dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la mesita de café- Quién otra podría ocupar tú lugar Leah, tú que mi hermana, mi amiga y mi sangre –dijo mirándome a los ojos – Además si aceptas, Sam se pondrá muy contento.

-¡¡Sam!!-Grite mientras me paraba de mi silla.

-Pues claro tonta, aun que no lo creas, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, el te tiene mucho aprecio. Es más amiga, el dice que cuando algo le sale mal o se entristece, solo le basta con acordarse de _tu sonrisa para alegrar su día_.

-¿En…en serio?- pregunte con asombrada, si este era un chiste, era uno de los malos.

Ella puso sus manos en mis hombros, me miro fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios- Pues claro tontita, los dos te queremos y te queremos ahí ese día-

Y solo eso basto, el saber que el aun me quería de alguna manera, para aceptar su propuesta.

-¡Acepto Emi!

Y es por eso que hoy me encuentro en la puerta iglesia, luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, bucles azabache sobre mi rostro, zapatos blancos de tacón y un ramo de rosas blancas sobre mis manos, esperándola a ella, a la novia, a mi hermana.

La iglesia lucia hermosa, adornada con pequeños ramos de rosas blancas y rojas en las paredes y una larga alfombra roja que conducía a su interior.

Por lo menos, por a fuera lucia hermosa… es que aun no me había atrevido a cruzar la puerta de madera, aun no me atrevía a encontrarme con el flamante _novio_.

Junto a la entra se encontraba mi manada, Jacob, Seth, Embry y Jared estaban charlando animadamente y haciéndose bromas, mientras que Quil trataban de alcanzar a Claire , que corría alegre entre la gente , ella iba a ser la niña de las flores , así que la necesitábamos impecable, algo que parecía una tarea imposible para en pobre Quil.

Toda la Push había sido invitada al gran evento, hasta los chupasangres habían venido, quienes se adentraron a la iglesia apenas llegaron. Todos reían y charlaban alegremente, todos menos _yo._

-¡Hey tú!- Dijo una voz grabe a mi espalda- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Gire sobre mis talones para observar la figura de Jacob, enfundado en un estrecho traje negro.

-Sí, ¿Por? Solo estoy esperando a la novia, para hacer mi entrada- le dije tratando de sonreír.

-Leah- Habló con voz dura mientras me toba de las manos- Te conozco bien, y sé que… se más que nadie que esta situación nos es la más alegre, ni la más cómoda para ti.

Una risueña carcajada escapo de mis labios- ¡Hay Jake! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas… te quiero enana- dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa, y abrazándome. Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, el nudo que tenía en la garganta ahora estaba en el pecho y me oprimía, pero ahora la sensación era… agradable, era calida.

-Yo te quiero, todos te queremos y… el también- Dijo bajito.

Di un pequeño suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.

-Ya quita esa cara, que aquí viene la novia. Dijo mirando asía la esquina de la calle.

-¡Vamos que comience el show!-conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, y sinceramente no me equivoque al pensar que por dentro la iglesia lucia mejor. Junto al altar, en un elegante traje negro estaba el, más hermoso que nunca, pero… esta vez era a mi a quien esperaba…

Para el momento de decir los votos Emy, junto al resto de las mujeres estaban a puro llanto, ella acepto unirse al el con una gran sonrisa, entregándose en cuerpo y alma ante Dios – _Si Acepto_- casi se lo grito al pobre cura.

Por su parte, Sam antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras giro su cabeza asía donde yo estaba, me miro fijamente a los ojo, como pidiendo perdón o permiso… el permiso que yo hace tiempo había cedido. Asentí con mi cabeza como incitándolo a seguir con su trabajo. El respondió con una amplia sonrisa y por fin dijo mirando fijamente a Emi.- _Si Acepto._

Y ahí supe, que mi momento había terminado…

Cuando fue turno de saludar a los novios, Emily me envolvió en sus brazos sin poder contener las lágrimas y palabras de agradecimiento por estar con ella ese día tan especial.

Luego fue el momento de saludar al novio que me veía con sus ojos como platos.

-Leah, eh…eh yo quiero que sepas- no lo deje continuar me tire a sus brazos olerlo, saborearlo, rozarlo y sentirlo por última vez… _para despedirme_.

-No te preocupes, se feliz… por los dos- le susurre en el oído.

El asintió con una sonrisa mientras nos separábamos.

-Y si la haces sufrir a mi prima, te la vas a ver conmigo.- lo amenace con un dedo que apuntaba a su pecho.

Los dos estallamos a reír mientras, captábamos la atención de todos los presentes.

-No te preocupes, que no lo voy hacer, lo juro.-dijo elevando su mano derecha para darle más credibilidad a su juramento

-Nos vemos, que se diviertan en la fiesta.

-Claro, pero tú también vas…ni se te ocurra faltar ¡te esperamos! - grito mientras era arrastrado por los invitados.

Sonreí y comencé a hacerme camino entre la multitud.

-¡Hey enana! ¿A dónde vas?-me dijo Jake cuando ya había llegado a la puerta.

-¿Pues como a dónde voy? A casa, a dónde más Jake.

-¿Y fiesta? Te la vas a perder.

-Sí, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir. Prefiero quedarme en casa y esperar a mamá y a Seth regrese.

-¿Segura? ¿Sola?- pregunto titubeante.

-¡Si Jacob, no me va a pasar nada!

-¡OK! Nos vemos- Se despidió mientras se alejaba, para alcanzar a la manada.

-¡Adiós!- Respondí, pero creo que el ya no me escuchaba.

Mientras caminaba por a la orilla de la playa, las lagrimas caían sin reparo sobre mi cara. Contemplando las tranquilas olas de La Push ya voz de Emily invadió mi cabeza_-." El dice que cuando algo le sale mal o se entristece, solo le basta con acordarse de __tu sonrisa para alegrar su día__"._

_-Dice que una sonrisa mía, basta para alegrar su día- _Susurre al viento_- Se que es poco, es muy poco, más con tan poco… me conformo yo._

* * *

**Y que tal?? Merezco o no que le den al botoncito verde??? Jaja gracias por leer … y si este onexshot vale la pena déjame un reviews!!! besotes**


End file.
